Vida en familia
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: ¿Todos los magos viven de la misma forma? Por supuesto que no… Este fic participa en el reto Off-Scorse de Enero: Personajes al azar del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.
1. Lily Evans

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto Off-Scorse de Enero: Personajes al azar del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

* * *

><p>La familia Evans estaba reunida en el comedor, escuchando atentamente lo que su hija le platicaba, pues acababa de regresar del colegio tras varios meses de ausencia.<p>

—Mamá, en la escuela hicieron…— comenzó Lily.

—A nadie le interesa lo que hacen en esa escuela de anormales— interrumpió Petunia haciendo una mueca a su hermana.

Lily le lanzó una mala mirada, ya se había acostumbrado al mal genio de Petunia en todo lo referente a Hogwarts, y podía entender sus celos, pero le seguía doliendo como la primera vez que le había dicho algo parecido.

_Habían ido a king's cross para tomar el tren que llevaría a Lily a su nuevo colegio. Sus padres estaban muy emocionados con la idea de tener una hija con poderes mágicos, pero su hermana no compartía el mismo entusiasmo._

—_Ya no quiero tenerte como hermana— susurró Petunia— Por mí, quédate en tu escuela de anormales._

—_Pero Tuney, no es mi culpa que no te hayan aceptado—trató de convencerla Lily, pero la chica no quiso escuchar._

Lily volvió al presente al escuchar el reclamo de su madre.

—¡Petunia! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar así a tu hermana?— gritó la Señora Evans.

—Pero mamá, tú sabes que tengo razón — respondió Petunia — la magia no es normal, por eso solo existe en los cuentos. Y sabes muy bien que éramos una familia normal hasta que… esa decidió volverse bruja— dijo indicando con el dedo a su hermana.

—¡Es suficiente! No quiero volver a escuchar nada de eso— intervino su padre para poner fin a la discusión.

Petunia arrugó la nariz, insatisfecha con el resultado de la pelea, y sin terminar su plato, se levantó, arrojó la servilleta y corrió escaleras arribas hasta su cuarto.

El comedor se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que el Señor Evans decidió hablar.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo, Lily?

—Oh, nada interesante— murmuró la pelirroja — En la escuela hicieron un club para alumnos sobresalientes y el profesor Slughorn me ha invitado a entrar.

—¡Eso es increíble, Lily!— exclamó su madre.

Lily afirmó con la cabeza, manteniendo la cabeza agachada y repasando lo que le había dicho su hermana unos minutos antes. Cuando las lágrimas empezaron a llenarle los ojos, se retiró de la mesa y subió a su habitación.

Se recostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar. No podía entender los continuos ataques por parte de su hermana, parecía como si no la quisiera más en su vida. Se quedó sopesando ese último pensamiento durante algunos segundos y decidió ir al dormitorio de su hermana, para salir de dudas.

Se acercó a la puerta y tocó. Nadie respondió, así que decidió entrar.

—Tuney, soy yo.

—Vete— respondió su hermana desde la cama, donde tenía enterrado el rostro en las almohadas.

—No me voy a ir hasta que me respondas algo — anunció la pelirroja. —¿Tú me quieres?

Petunia se quitó las almohadas de encima y miró con sospecha a su hermana.

—Sí lo que me preguntas es si estoy feliz de ser tu hermana, la respuesta es no. Pero eres familia, y por más que lo intente, nunca voy a poder deshacerme de ti— respondió secamente.

Lily soltó un suspiro, ya quedaba todo claro.

—Yo sí te quiero, Tuney. No importa cuánto me odies, siempre te querré.

Y dicho eso salió.

Petunia miró la puerta en la que, segundos antes, estaba parada su hermana.

—También te quiero— susurró, aunque Lily nunca llegó a escucharla.


	2. Draco Malfoy

¿Todos los magos viven de la misma forma? Por supuesto que no…

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto Off-Scorse de Enero: Personajes al azar del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

* * *

><p>—Padre, acaba de salir la nueva Cometa 260— comentó Draco, entrando al estudio de su progenitor.<p>

—Ya tienes una escoba— respondió Lucius.

—Pero padre, es anticuada, ¡salió el año pasado!— exclamó indignado el niño.

El hombre rodó los ojos, su hijo era demasiado dramático. Pero no tenía tiempo para ir a la tienda de Quidditch en el Callejón Diagon.

—Pregúntale a tu madre—terminó por decir, optando pasarle el problema a su esposa.

—Ella me dijo que viniera aquí— respondió el niño.

Lucius suspiró, Narcissa le había robado su jugada. Miró los papeles que tenía en el escritorio, no le faltaba mucho, pero odiaba dejar las cosas a medias.

—Está bien Draco, déjame terminar de revisar eso, y luego iremos.

El niño frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡No! Si nos esperamos, ya no habrá escobas—gritó.

—Está bien, vamos— cedió el mayor; definitivamente no tenía ganas de presenciar un berrinche de su hijo.

Lucius caminó hasta la chimenea del salón principal, tomó el frasco de polvos flu y los lanzó; justo antes de gritar "caldero chorreante", vio la sonrisa burlona de su esposa, y prometió vengarse.

Draco salió tosiendo de la chimenea y miró a su padre con las cejas arqueadas, esperando que le lanzara un hechizo para que le quitara el hollín. Lucius lo hizo, después de limpiarse a él mismo.

Caminaron hacia la tienda de artículos para Quidditch. El callejón estaba extrañamente lleno ese día, y un montón de chiquillos estaban reunidos frente al escaparate de la tienda, viendo la nueva escoba.

—Necesitaremos una escoba nueva, si entramos al equipo— murmuraron unos pelirrojos a su lado.

—Les compraré la Barredora 5, si entran—respondió Weasley a sus hijos.

El rubio, por primera vez en el día, se sintió feliz de haber sido arrastrado por su hijo hasta el lugar, tendría una oportunidad de restregarle a su "enemigo" su riqueza.

—Vamos hijo, tenemos una escoba que comprar— dijo en voz alta al pasar a lado del pelirrojo.

Draco siguió a su padre con la cabeza en alto, orgulloso de haber convencido a su progenitor de comprarle una nueva escoba.

El dueño del local los atendió con una enorme sonrisa, conocía bien a la familia Malfoy, y todos los años gastaban una cantidad envidiable en su tienda.

—Quiero la nueva Cometa 260—chilló Draco hacia el empleado.

Lucius le dio un ligero golpe a su hijo con la funda de su varita.

—Tus modales, Draco.

El niño resopló, pero decidió no decir nada más. Quería la escoba y sabía que si hacía un berrinche en un lugar público, no le llevaría a nada, excepto a un gran castigo.

El dueño acercó al aparador un maletín, el cual contenía la escoba solicitada, además de un surtido de productos para mantenimiento y limpieza.

—Ese es el paquete más completo que tenemos— comenzó a parlotear— tiene todos los productos necesarios para el correcto funcionamiento de la escoba, y todo cabe en ese elegante maletín de piel de dragón que…

Draco dejó de escuchar al empleado, y comenzó a observar a su alrededor.

—Padre— exclamó —¿Me compras esa snitch también?

Lucius soltó un gran suspiro, al parecer, las compras durarían más de lo previsto.


	3. Lorcan Scamander

¿Todos los magos viven de la misma forma? Por supuesto que no…

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto Off-Scorse de Enero: Personajes al azar del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.

* * *

><p>—Papá, no quiero ir— se quejó Lorcan.<p>

—Vamos hijo, hay que hacerlo por mamá ¿sí?— respondió su padre.

Rolf entendía a su hijo; él tampoco creía en las extrañas criaturas que su esposa aseguraba existían, aunque tenía que darle crédito, gracias a sus extrañas creencia, terminó descubriendo muchas especies nuevas. Y como todos los años, la familia estaba lista para su viaje veraniego, en donde buscaban animales mágicos (la mayoría inexistentes) a petición de Luna.

—¡Eso va a ser genial!— exclamó Lysander, llegando junto a su hermano.

Lorcan rodó los ojos, y esbozó una sonrisa fingida.

—Claro Lys, va a ser tan genial como el año pasado.

Lysander asintió entusiasmado, a él le encantaban esas excursiones.

—Voy a terminar de preparar mi mochila— gritó corriendo de nuevo hacia su habitación.

Rolf miró a Lorcan con el ceño fruncido.

—No deberías burlarte de tu hermano— lo regañó.

—¡Pero no me burlé! Simplemente dije que va a ser igual que el año pasado, y no es mentira — se justificó Lorcan.

Su padre lo miró por unos instantes, antes de soltar un suspiro, asentir y mandarlo a terminar su equipaje. Lorcan caminó hasta su dormitorio y entró. Su hermano estaba entretenido revisando las playeras que llevaría a la excursión, así que empezó a llenar su mochila con las primeras prendas de ropa que consiguió.

—¿Crees que ese cuaderno sea suficiente para dibujar los animales que nos encontremos?— preguntó Lysander, sobresaltando a su gemelo.

Lorcan observó la libreta que tenía entre las manos. Tenía unas cuantas hojas usadas, pero aún faltaban bastante para poder llenarla. Sin embargo, sabía que a su hermano le encantaba dibujar las criaturas desde todos los puntos de vistas posibles.

—Creo que sí, pero llévate otra, para estar seguro.

—¡Pero no me cabe! Y no puedo dejar mi estuche de carboncillos, ni los lápices de colores, ni los pigmentos para..— empezó a parlotear Lysander.

—Yo lo llevaré por ti— interrumpió Lorcan.

Su hermano le regaló una enorme sonrisa y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

—¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!— gritó mientras lo apretaba cada vez más fuerte.

Lorcan se removió, tratando de soltarse, pero no lo logró. Justo en esa posición, los encontró su madre.

—Vaya Lorcan, has de haber hecho algo increíble— comentó Luna acercándose a los chicos.

—Solo voy a llevar una libreta— dijo el aludido con un resoplido.

Luna sonrió a sus hijos, y le indicó a Lysander que llevara las mochilas a su padre. El chico salió corriendo para cumplir la tarea y ella se acercó a Lorcan.

—Gracias, hijo— comentó ella. El chico la miró confundido, así que ella se explicó — sé que odias esos viajes, y te agradezco que, de todas formas, nos quieras hacer felices a tu hermano y a mí. Te prometo que al volver, haremos lo que tú quieras.

Lorcan se sintió culpable por haber pensado en arruinarles la salida, pero ocultó su consternación y le sonrió a su madre, después se acercó y le plantó un gran beso en la mejilla, para luego salir corriendo tras Lysander.

Haría de esas vacaciones, las más espectaculares de sus vidas.


End file.
